1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually transportable pouches or cases for carrying various items, and more particularly relates to portable cases having individualized pockets therein for receiving and carrying a trademan's tools, such cases also being adapted to be draped over, or otherwise supported by, a supporting device, to thereby position the tools for easy access.
2. Prior Art
Many devices have been patented for carrying various items in saddle bags that convert to bags, cases, or satchels for carrying by hand. Their common purpose, of course, was to transport such items in a saddle bag that was easily convertible to a satchel which could be carried by hand. These convertible saddle bags were generally designed for transporting certain classes of items--physicians' supplies, medicine bottles, etc.
In the area of tradesman's tools, portable tool boxes are used for transporting tools about. Once at the job site, however, the tradesman must (1) carry his tool box around with him and rummage through it when seaching for a specific tool, (2) lay all of his tools on the floor around him so that they will be relatively accessible when he needs specific tools, or (3) wear a tool belt adapted to hold a certain number of tools.
The tradesman's options each have drawbacks. Some of these drawbacks are quite serious, and even dangerous. For instance, the worker in a high-rise building framework cannot lay his tools on the temporary floors of the high-rise building for the obvious reason that he could easily step on one, turning his ankle, causing him to lose his footing and possibly fall from the framework. Additionally, tools laid on temporary high-rise floors could easily be kicked off, to the serious injury of persons working below.
Similar problems are present in the high-rise building window washing profession. Dropped tools can be extremely dangerous to the general public below.
Other problems, although not as serious as those associated with high-rise building construction and maintenance, are more of inconvenience. For example, a drywall finisher's tools are generally too large to be carried on a tool belt. He therefore must lay the larger ones on the floor close to his work area, where they could be stepped on and deformed or otherwise cause him to trip.
Certain tradesmen (e.g., auto mechanics) store and use tools from a generally large and upright tool box on casters that can be rolled around. Such tool boxes are generally big and bulky and are totally impractical for many trades, e.g., carpenters, drywall installers, drywall finishers, high-rise building window washers, high-rise building construction workers, to name but a few.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable tool case that may be used virtually anywhere, including high-rise building construction sites.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable tool case that displays all of the needed tools used in a particular trade in readily graspable and removeable orientation.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a portable tool case that is easily located adjacent a trademan's work area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable tool case that holds all of the needed tools used in a particular trade in individual pockets.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a portable tool case that is lightweight and easily transportable.